


ascendance to the modhand supreme

by Jale_Seigneur



Category: Original Work
Genre: BotteruSensei!Note, Chaos, Jale Kills Enryu Again, Lynne Mispronounces Kaiser's Name 5 Million Times, Modhand!Lorilanda, Not Alpha Red, Other, Prolly Beta Read Though, Satan!Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jale_Seigneur/pseuds/Jale_Seigneur
Summary: I'm going to delete this in like an hour so don't read it.Inspired by moon & sand by lorilanda.
Relationships: Lorilanda & Chaos, Lorilanda & Greatness, Lorilanda & Reality, Lorilanda & SIU, Lorilanda / Getting Moon&Sand Chapter 5 Done
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	ascendance to the modhand supreme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [moon & sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904984) by [lorilanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilanda/pseuds/lorilanda). 



A long, long time ago, in a nation far, far away, a lone anticapitalist stood at the fringes of mortal comprehension.

The Floor Admins stood before her like a council of death gods, judging her life to see whether or not she was worthy to-

"You, Lorilanda "anticapitalist santa" "bounds of fanta" "dio's standa" have been deemed worthy of the position "Mod of the KhunBam Nation Discord".

Okay fine well if you're just going to interrupt my narration well-

"You are now a Mod. There is no anime transformation required."

Now I'LL be the judge of that-

"Anyone trying to make a fanfic of this quite uneventful happenstance either has too much time on their hands or is just procrastinating."

YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I'M THE WRITER HERE AND I-

"The fic ends here."

EXCUSE ME I


End file.
